Wireless Fidelity (WIFI) is a technology for enabling terminals (such as personal computers, and handheld apparatus such as mobile phones) to be connected with each other in a wireless manner. Due to the restriction of the WIFI technology per se, WIFI signal of one router cannot cover all the area in a relatively large room. In order to improve the WIFI signal coverage, a relay router is used for the extension of WIFI signal.